


Coffee and a Thousand Kisses

by BlaineMoriarty



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineMoriarty/pseuds/BlaineMoriarty
Summary: Magnus and Alex are starting to figure out their blossoming relationship - starting with the ever-elusive human need for physical affection.





	Coffee and a Thousand Kisses

A lot of people were confused by Magnus and Alex’s relationship - mostly because a lot of people were confused about Alex. That didn’t bother them as much as it should’ve. Probably because both of them were still shy about their affection for each other.

 

Magnus had spent his teenage years struggling to survive on the streets - he didn’t have the means to explore his romantic attractions and he had bigger things to focus on. Alex wasn’t much different. They had both been too busy fending for themselves to focus on getting a boyfriend or girlfriend. 

 

They were also both unused to this kind of affection. Even though Magnus had Hearth and Blitzen after his mom died, they were platonic at best, and what he had with Alex was a whole different kind of intimacy. And Alex… Alex had nobody when she was on the streets. 

 

Naturally, they were taking things slow. 

 

The similarity in their bedrooms was kind of amazing. They were sitting in Magnus’, cross-legged across from each other in the grass under the circle of trees. They’d skipped the feast and were eating a traditional falafel-and-chocolate dinner, chatting about anything and nothing. 

 

“Your hair’s finally growing out,” Alex pointed out. Almost self-consciously, Magnus lifted a hand to check.

 

“I didn’t even notice.” 

 

“It’s about time.”

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “I thought you liked me with short hair?” 

 

“I do,” Alex insisted. There was a mischevious glint in her eye. “But dwarves aren’t the best barbers.”

 

Magnus snorted. “Like you could do any better.”

 

“I could.”

 

There was a moment of still, knowing silence between them. Seconds later, they were on their feet and halfway to the bathroom, falafel and chocolate abandoned in the grass. 

 

Alex pushed a stool up against the sink, draping a towel over Magnus’ chest and tilting his head back. 

 

“What’ll it be, S’ah?” 

 

“The usual, Ma-am.”

 

They stopped to laugh at their stupid, 1950s American accents. Then, Alex got to work. 

 

First she gave Magnus’ greasy hair a much-needed wash, muttering about  _ what do boys have against good shampoo  _ and running her fingers over Magnus’ scalp. That part felt nice, and Magnus found his eyes starting to droop closed. 

 

“You cut your own hair?” Magnus asked, peeking up at Alex with one eye open. She was one hundred percent focused, and didn’t look back at Magnus when she answered.

 

“Yeah,” she said, resting one hand flat against Magnus’ forehead as she rinsed his hair. “It’s easier, doing yours.”

 

Magnus let himself sink back into the weird stupor he’d been in before, only opening his eyes when Alex repositioned him. She moved him into a sitting position, going at his wet hair with a comb and scissors.

 

It seemed like no time at all, and Alex was finished. She was clearly proud of her work, and so was Magnus. She’d done a great job - his hair was roughly the same length, but evenly cut and no longer choppy. He didn’t want to stop looking at himself.

 

“Holy crap.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

“Good! Have you ever thought of doing this professionally?”

 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Alright, now you’re going overboard.”

 

“No, I’m serious. You should.” Magnus moved in the moment, hands going to Alex’s waist and drawing her closer. He was still on his stool, and was grateful that Alex didn’t object, or cut his head off (again). In fact, she let Magnus guide her, perching on his knee and draping an arm over his shoulder.

 

“Fine then. Starting now,” she said, running her fingers over Magnus’ scalp. She seemed to have figured out how much he liked it, and had him purring like a cat. “I take payment in free coffee and one thousand kisses.”

 

“Only  _ one  _ thousand?”

 

“Yeah. You better get started. Those things pile up.”

 

Magnus agreed. 


End file.
